Regarding Moonlight
by Tsukishiro-chan
Summary: A story based on a song called Bossa done by my school. I came up with my own title though Touya and Yuki scenes. Various points throughout the storyline. Something nice. Love!


This one is inspired by a song that our band is currently learning. As far as I am aware it is an original owned by WBO and whoever the singer was who wrote it. It occured to me that the lyrics were very much reminding me of Yuki. ^^ But the tune is a bit more sleazey than Yuki. XD  
This follows along with a little bit of plot. I had it in mind while writing.  
Well, enjoy reading! Lovelovelove.  
Oh, and I don't own anything. Except a copy of YOUR BOYFRIEND  
ILY?

ILY

Anyway.... onwards! (and/or Gay Away! Depending on who you are) (I'm looking at you Touya)

Touya decided something as he watched the sunset. He had been thinking about this for a long time, but the sight of yet another sunset moved him to a point of decision. Snorting with derision he turned away from the horizon and planned to hide inside until the moon came out.

After doing his homework alone for a few hours, Touya crept outside, onto the balcony. With a deep breath he looked up at the clear sky. He was bathed in quiet moonlight, the stars many lights surrounding the crescent moon. Wishing he weren't so alone, Touya let his thoughts wander over the day and the decision he had made at sunset. And Yuki.

To Touya's surprise he spotted someone walking in the darkness. Even from his high position he could see it was Yuki. Touya smiled at the whims of fate and called out, drawing Yuki's gaze up to the balcony. With a smile that called Touya's heart Yuki climbed up the tree outside Sakura's window and edged over to the balcony.

Touya reached out his hand and brought Yuki over the rail. Without a word he held him close, causing Yuki to do some shallow breathing, and pointed at the moon. Yuki smiled and spoke softly.

"The best light is the moonlight."

Touya looked down at Yuki and smiled in return, replying just as softly.

"When the stars do shine."

Yuki grinned. Happy that Touya was happy. They stood a moment longer, watching the night grow darker. Then Yuki stepped away, moving for the house. Touya blinked and reached after Yuki.

"Stand with me in the moonlight."

It wasn't a question. Yuki nodded and lent against the rail, looking up over the roof. Touya lent against the house and watched a different moon, speaking softly under his breath.

"Come and be mine."

Another night Touya faced the full moon. Its large face smiling and its brightness outshining the stars, for all their multitude. He thought no one who looked at this moon could be unhappy. Even he, who was losing his friend, whose sister was almost constantly in danger and whose father was lonely and overworked.

He sighed as he sat on the seat he had made especially for the balcony. He remembered the feel of the wood under his hands, sanding the sharp splinters off. He remembered carving tiny moons on the legs, where no one would see the peach blossom wound around them. He remembered bringing it up to the balcony with Yuki, almost hoping he would ask about the carvings under his fingers. Absent-mindedly he stroked the amateur woodwork, not noticing as Yuki sat down next to him and watched the moon.

Slowly Touya raised his eyes to meet Yuki's, which were shining with tears. Touya reached out and wiped away a stray tear and moved across the smooth seat to Yuki, where he held him tightly as soundless, frightened sobs wracked the smaller boy's frame. After a moment Yuki looked up at the moon and Touya followed his gaze. Sitting back, unsmiling Touya pointed at the moon and said:

"Let it shade our sad faces."

Yuki reached out and touched Touya's face, seeing the troubles in his eyes. With a sad smile he said:

"May we smile again."

Touya nodded and took Yuki's hand from his face, holding it in his free hand as he placed his other arm around Yuki's shoulders. Yuki lent his head on Touya's broad shoulder and murmured quietly.

"May it hold our embraces."

Touya looked down at his friend. Fearing consequences. He quickly made a concession.

"Till this moonlight doth end."

Touya lay next to Yuki and watched as moonlight spilled over his pale form. Blinking, Yuki woke from his shallow sleep and felt Touya run his hand under his chin. He closed his eyes as Touya spoke mutedly.

"Your skin is soft in this soft light."

Yuki opened his eyes and softly kissed Touya's lips. He drew back and replied.

"Your skin is pure and smooth."

Touya watched as Yuki's eyes danced with excitement when he brushed his hand across his face. He smiled as he said:

"Your eyes do sparkle in this starlight."

Yuki drew himself closer and ran his hands through Touya's dark hair, with delight in his eyes he looked Touya in the eye and said:

"How can I not ask for more?"

Yuki watched the star studded sky. No moon hung in the sky. Sadly he sat on the bench Touya had made years ago. He stroked the carving on the legs, remembering when he had first seen them, while helping Touya bring it up.

A tear slipped down his face. He wiped it away savagely, not wanting to think of the past or future. But more tears spilled out as he spread his pale hands out in the dim light of the stars. He looked up into the empty sky and repeated the conversation he and Touya had had all those years ago.

"The best light is the moonlight.  
When the stars do shine."

With a sob, he tried to continue, but was too grief stricken. He buried his head in his hands and let the tears fall.

"Stand with me in the moonlight."

Touya's voice carried out across the dark night. Yuki looked up guiltily and stood up, moving to where Touya stood at the rail. Touya wiped the tears from Yuki's youthful face and placed his arms around his small frame.

Yuki reached up and stroked Touya's face, fingers running over the new crevices that spread across the once smooth surface. Touya reached under Yuki's chin and made him look him in the eye. In a clear voice he spoke.

"Come and be mine."

I was going to kill Touya (as mine is very annoying) but, because I'm a nice person, I left him alive. ^^  
So, if you're wondering why Yuki was crying the first time, it's because he's frightened of what's happening to him with the disappearing thing and Yue and that. Yeah.  
I know people now don't say doth and that but give me a little poetic license. It's experimental. If you can't handle it then you're not ready! XD  
The second time Yuki is crying is because he has to live forever while Touya gets old. (But this is remedied(spelling?) by my xxxHOLiC story.^^)  
Hope you enjoyed! I must be gone to enjoy our thunderstorm and rain! (damn drought in old Aussie-land)  
Sayonnara!  
(Bye!)


End file.
